A Royal Love story
by ausllyforever2001
Summary: in a world where Austin moon is a prince and ally is a peasant what will happens when there eyes meet and they fall in love but austin doesn't knows who ally is and he starts a search for her. will ally say she's the one the girl austin saw. will austin believe her. will his parents approve or make austin marry someone else? tune in to see still working on The Bad Boy not stoping
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so hey guys this is my new fan fic I'm still working on the Bad boy and will be but I want my page to have more than one fanflic so this story will be in a different approach. Instead of bad boy Austin we have prince Austin and good girl ally a peasant girl in austind kindom that's right this is a royalty story so may I introduce … the royal love story**

The Royal Love Story

Ally's POV

Hi I'm Allyson Dawson, I'm 17 years old and I'm a peasant. I live down in the small village beneath king mike and queen mimi's castle. I live with my older brother james and my little sister ella in a little house at the end of town. My parents abandon us after ella was born 8 years ago. So I cook and clean our little house and do whatever to get us by. My stress reliver is music. Sometimes I write in a little book that my mom left me.

I was just fixing ella up to take her to our neighbors, miss jones, I dressed her in a little green dress and walked her over so I could run some arons. I said good bye to my little sis and left.

Austin's POV

Hi everyone I'm prince Austin Moon, I'm 17 years old and of course by my name I'm a prince that means I'm gonna be king someday. My parents are king mike moon and queen mimi moon. I'm not looking forward to getting married right now not til I meet that one girl the right one you know.

"your highness, your father would like to see you" rose, one of my maids, said. "thanks rose" I say as she walks out. I put down my guitar and head to the throne room.

I walk in to see my dad and mom siting on their thrown. "you guys wanted to talk to me" I say walking up to them. "ahhh Austin sweety how are u today your father and I need to talk to you" my mom said. "ok what about" I say getting nervous. My parents never say that unless it's something really important. "Austin, son you are turning 18 in a couple of months" my dad starts. "yea so" I say. "you need to think about getting married" my mom says. My mouth dropped to the floor. "now we aren't forcing you to marry someone you can pick anyone you want as long as it's a royal girl" my dad said. I didn't say anything for a moment then I finally said "I'm gonna go on a carriage ride through the kindom ill be back later."

I get in the carriage and we start to ride. I just sit there and look out the window. Finally we reached the end of town and I see one girl walking down the street looking at the shops. She turned around, I just looked at her from the window. She had gorgeous brown hair, flawless skin and beautiful brown eye. I must have been looking at her for a while because she was looking at me and then turn around and ran away. I don't know who that girl was but I need to know….

**ok so i hope u guys liked it im really nervous about it leave me your thoughs :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Hey hey hey ready for chapter 2 well here it comes and please go read my story the bad boy

Austin's POV

I went in my room and sat at the window seal and look over the kingdom. I can't stop thinking about that girl I saw earlier. It's like when are eye's met something clicked. I just hope she feels the same way where ever she is…. I was interrupted from my thought by my father walking in.

"hey buddy what happened you seem happy yet sad what happened" he said. Yea my dad talks to me normally not royally. "well dad, there are so many pretty girls in are kingdom and I see them a lot, but there was this one girl that I saw. We didn't talk but we looked at each other it felt liked something magical happened sparks flew then she ran away what does that mean" I say. He thinks for a second. "well son it means you're in love" he says with a smile.

"if I am what's the point we will never be able to be together" I say disappointed. "and why's that" he questions. "she's a peasant dad It won't ever happen". "well son love always finds away."

"dad that's it I will make an announcement to the kingdom who ever can find my dream girl will get a reward and if that girl comes up her we will get married" I say excitedly. "now Austin let's not rush into anything here I'm not even sure if you find this girl if your allowed to get married" he said bring me down

"but dad for now let's just find her if we are truly in love it will find away" I say he nods and I run away to call a kingdom to order.

Ally's POV

Ok so I was at the market looking through the windows seeing anything I could get for dinner tonight when I felt someone staring at me. Turn around and see Prince Austin staring at me through his carriage. I just looked at him for a few moments then ran away. No one stairs me and I mean no one unless I have something in my teeth. He was staring at me in a good way. It felt right… what am I saying Prince Austin wouldn't notice me I'm a peasant invisible basically. I was interrupted when my brother james came running in the house.

"ally prince Austin has ordered a kingdom wide meeting at town outside the castle come on" he says excitedly. "you go on and take ella and I be there before it starts" I say basically pushing them out the door. "ok als hurry" he says while I shut the door.

I close the door to my house and start to walk up to the top of the village to the castle. I wonder why prince Austin wanted to see everyone.

Austin's POV

As soon as it looks like 1000 people are here. How am I going to find her? As it looks like most of the kingdom is there is call everyone's attention. I stand on the top of the balcony that gives us a clear view of my kingdom and all the subjects.

"Excuse me everyone may I have your attention please" I say. Everyone quiets down. "I bet you all are wondering why I called you here this find evening, well you see earlier today I was taking a carriage ride through the kingdom. When I got to the verge of town I saw a girl looking through the window of a shop. She was very beautiful. When are eyes met something clicked. Now I don't know who that girl was but I need to know. I feel like she's my soul mate. Now the person that can find her will get a reward beyond your wildest dream or that girl could just turn herself in. whoever she is somehow she will be my bride" as soon as the word 'bride' was said all the girls went nuts screaming "me, me, im your dream girl, Austin marry me" and stuff like that. "settle down everyone" everyone went silent. "this is all I know about her she's a girl about 5'4- 5'5, brown wavy hair with blonde tips, she had brown eyes and pale skin, and she was wearing a dark green dress." I continue. Everyone starts looking out around the room including me.

Ally's POV

Ok I'm panicking prince Austin is looking for me I was even wearing the same green dress he described ok this can't be good in all the commotion I slip out of the room but someone saw me…. And of course who was it….. Prince Austin. "that's got to be her" he yells from the balcony. 'oh great' I think. Everyone turned to look at me but I had my hood on and ran out the door. I ran around the corner and hide. I saw everyone run out the door and look for me. I eventually I saw prince Austin run out looking for me to. I took a secret path that my brother and I found when we were kids. I ran home, went to my room and looked out my window to see people looking for me well this is gonna be interesting.

Ok so that's chapter 2 I hope you enjoy


	3. Chapter 3

**hey I'm back after one day but o well here we go hope you enjoy**

previously on A Royal Love Story: that's got to be her" he yells from the balcony. 'oh great' I think. Everyone turned to look at me but I had my hood on and ran out the door. I ran around the corner and hide. I saw everyone run out the door and look for me. I eventually I saw prince Austin run out looking for me to. I took a secret path that my brother and I found when we were kids. I ran home, went to my room and looked out my window to see people looking for me well this is gonna be interesting.

Ally's POV

I was sitting in my room looking at all the people scurry to look for me when my brother came in with ella. "ally what the heck why is prince Austin looking for you" he says. "james because he saw me at the market and I guess… he fell in love with me" I say. "do you love him" he ask.

"well I felt something but I barely know him and he barely knows me" I say. "well ally if you love him go to him turn yourself in become a princess you always said you wanted A royal Love Story". "NO James I can't who will take care of Ella, of you. You can't do it alone". "your right al's I won't push you" he said. Then there was a knock on the door.

Two guards were at the door. "hello sir we need all female ages 16-21 to report with us to the castle immediately in orders of Prince Austin, we need to take this young lady right her" he said pointing to me. I stepped outside and we walked to the castle.

Once we arrived there we like 200 hundred other girls waiting for prince Austin. Then he step out on the balcony. Once he did all the girls screamed. "ladies, ladies please come down no please we are going to split you up into 4 groups blonds, black hair, brunettes, and red heads". Everyone split into there groups. "now the girls with red hair and black hair can go home" he says and half the girls leave. "ok so now all I need to see are the brunettes" he says and all blonds leave. There were only like 25 girls left. I was one of those girls. We all lined up in a line, I was the last one in line. "excuse me you at the end of the line" gee thank for you kindness (note my sarcasm). "can you take your hood off milady" he say politely. I take a deep breath and remove my hood to so my brown hair with gold tips and my brown eyes and pale skin.

AUSTIN'S POV

I saw the girl take off her hood and I saw her. my dream girl. I just stared at her and ran down from the balcony to wear she was in the ball room. I stood there in front of me. I pulled her head put to face me with my two fingers. It was her everything I could imagine. Then out of the blue it just kissed her….

**Ok that's chapter 3 I don't know if I can update tomorrow but well see good night.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up everyone ready for chapter 4 right? LOL. Btw im always gonna do a previously… on all of them so you remember what happened. Read all the way to the end to find out who is watching them so yeaaaaaaaa lets get started**

Previously on the Bad boy: "hey princess ready to go" he says opening the passenger door for her. "what did I say about calling me princess Moon" she questions. He smirks as he gets into the driver's seat. He backs out of the school parking lot and drives away. What they don't know is someone is watching them

(LINE BREAK) back to the story….

Austin's POV

So we arrived at my 'house' which is really a mansion. I parked my car in the garage with all the other awesome car that I either got as a present or bought myself. I get out of the car and open the door for ally. I walk her into the living room and turn to look at her. Her mouth is hanging to the floor. "this is your house" she says still stunned. I just nod and smirk. "Is there anyone else home?" she questions. "nope" I pop the 'p'. "just me and you princess." She frowns And glared at me. Opps

"what did I say about calling me princess" she says angrily. "whatever I have a music room upstairs you can go on and head up there I'll be there in a minute" I say and run to the kitchen to get the snacks.

Ally's POV

I head upstairs and see a big door that says 'music room' I opening to to see a room filled with thousands of instruments. This place is bigger than sonic boom. I there are two walls with acoustic guitars and the other with electric ones in. in the corner of the room there is a big Grand piano. On the opposite side of the room is a both with recoding equipment. I walk over and sit down on the piano bench. "like it" I turn around to see Austin at the door hoding a bag of chips and two bottles of coke-a-cola. I nod and he come and sits next to me putting the soda and chips on top of the piano. I take out my song book my mom gave me before she left for Africa two years ago. "what's that" Austin questions. "well if you must know it my song book" I say coldly. "cool I didn't know you wrote song" he says with excitement. "well there's a lot of things you don't know about me" I mumble. I open it to a new page. " look ally I'm sorry that you hate me for….. really though why do you hate me, I mean come on I'm Austin Moon no one hates me" Austin says out of the blue. I look up at his gorgeous hazel eyes _'remember what trish said remember what trish said_' I thought. "Can we just work on the song" I say trying to get off topic. "sure" he says. "so what type of song should we write" I ask.

"a love song" he says softly. I turn back to the piano before thinking a few moments and I start to play the piano. "I like that" Austin says. After an hour of coming up with tunes and cords we finally finish the melody. I could tell Austin was looking at me. I turn around and said "look Austin I'm willing to be friend if you stop flirting with me" "really ally so you're talking about starting out as friends(1)" he said excided. "hey I like that for lyrics".

'I'm talken about starting out as friends, I'm talking about really and not pretend'

"ok kay so I better get home we can work more tomorrow" I say packing up my stuff. "ok I'll drive you home" Austin says. We pack up are stuff are head out the door. As we are walking down the hall way I see a picture of a man and alittle blond boy which I'm assuming is Austin. "who's that" I ask. " that's my dad, I realy don't like to talk about him." Huh I wonder why Austin dosen't like to talk about?

**Mystery Man= MM POV**

I'm sitting in the car and waiting till Austin and that girl come out when the phone rings.

Convo. **Bold= evil** guy normal= MM

**Did you find them**

Yes sir I'm currently across the street the street waiting for them.

**Find everything about that boy**

Yes sir I saw him walking in with a girl maybe his girl friend

**Find out who she is and everything about her got it**

Yes sir there leaving now got to go

(end of convo)

Let's go find more about them starting with the boy.


End file.
